


Wedding Interrupted

by Smaylor_Trash



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Cory getting married, Crack af, First Smaylor?, I am genuinely ashamed of sharing this, I blame a friend, M/M, Robin showing up, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaylor_Trash/pseuds/Smaylor_Trash
Summary: Cory is getting married, but after everything they've shared, Robin can't let him go through with it without showing up.





	Wedding Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/gifts).



> We all know what Smaylor is. Ya don't like it? Don't read this. You do like it-- also probs shouldn't read this. It's a mess guys. XD

Robin stood in the cracked doorway, staring as Cory straightened his tie in the mirror. His wedding day. He had dreamt of this since childhood, and now it was happening. There was a time, not so long ago when Cory thought maybe Robin and he--- oh but then that was before. Before he met the love of his life. And now he was getting married. He began to slip into his jacket when the door creaked open ever so slight more, and the taller man couldn’t help but look. 

“Robin?” He frowned a little. 

Gosh, there were so many things he wanted to say. So many things he could think would be the best way to open up-- to begin what felt like an endless sort of need to talk to him. Not just now. But always. That’s why he was here. 

“Cory, I…” He stopped, hesitating even more before taking a single step inside the room and shutting the door behind him. His hands rested against the heavy frame, and he closed his eyes to draw a very deep breath, taking this moment not looking at Cory to gather his nerve. The he turned to him. “Don’t do this.” 

“Robin….” He shook his head and looked away, back at the mirror. His body was already beginning to tremble. 

“You can’t DO this. Not to me… Not to us…” His tone was soft and pleading.

“There is no us, remember?” Came the bitter retort. 

“How can you say that?” Still, he persisted so softly and pleadingly as he moved to touch his shoulder only to have Cory flinch away. That hurt something deep inside. Almost as much as feeling Robin touch him hurt Cory. Not after so much time-- not after all that had happened.That hand on him was far too much to be bared. 

“Don’t.” Cory breathed and closed his eyes now. He needed to focus. He was getting married. This was his day. “You should leave.” He whispered when he finally opened his eyes. They caught Robin’s in the reflection in front of him. Damn him. Why did they have to be so blue.   
“You don’t want me to leave.” Is all Robin managed, reaching out again, this time to touch his hand-- never letting their eye contact falter. 

“Since when do you care what I want?” Cory’s voice has gone so weak, so broken, so tired. He is tired. Of all of this. The work, the hardship, the time and the effort all for a man who he could never really have. He knows what he should do. What he wants to do. Make Robin go.Make him leave. Finish getting ready. Go downstairs, and marry the person who loves him and wants him. Because that is easy. Being with them is just so easy….

So then, if that’s what he wants to do-- if it’s so easy….

Why are his fingers lacing with Robin’s as if they’re meant to be there? 

“You have a husband.” Cory breathes as Robin leans in and gently kisses his cheek. He can’t help but turn his head into it slightly. It just felt so damn good.

“This isn’t about him.” He murmured softly. 

“You’re still with him, though, aren’t you….” It’s quiet, and both men half wonder if the other would mind if they pretend it was never said. Pretend it never happened. Go back to their quiet desperation to believe that it isn’t like this. 

But they can’t. It was said. It hangs between them and Robin, who was still so close that their eyes can’t look anywhere but into one another's. 

“Cory.. I can’t just…..” He tries to find the words, but they fail him. 

“Can’t just what? Walk away from a marriage?” His voice, his tone, his eyes… He’s so hurt and it’s so clear. It rattles inside Robin to hear it, making him pull back and look at Cory honestly-- earnestly. 

“You’re not married yet.” 

“A few hours make all the difference, I guess.” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“You don’t love him.” 

It’s really all he can say. His only defense. Maybe it isn’t even a defense. Robin is standing, a full six inches shorter than Cory and all but begging him to say the words. He needs to hear them, perhaps more than anyone can know. Cory can’t love him. Because he loves Robin. 

“Neither do you.” Cory’s voice is so matter of fact, it stings a little, and Robin finds himself moving to the defensive

“Cory….. It isn’t fair to make this about--” 

“Not FAIR?!” Cory can’t even listen to this. It’s beyond ridiculous. “Since when is any of this about what’s FAIR? Since when do you CARE about things being fair?! I love you… I have been in love with you for years and you know that…. And you love me too and I know that. But you’re just… Just such a people pleasing coward that you won’t actually do anything about it! So fine. Whatever. I move on. I let go. I send you off to be happy with your husband because that is the choice YOU made…. And then you come in here when I am supposed to be promising to spend the rest of my life with someone who actually wants me-- someone whose choice is ME, and you come barging in here and have the nerve to tell me that I shouldn’t do it. That I don’t love him. That I somehow owe you something?! I DON’T owe you ANYTHING, Robin! NOT ONE DAMN THING. And that is what’s FAIR!” Cory is verging on tears he is so angry, and it isn’t until he swallows them back and exhales a heavy breath that he realizes where he was so very close, Robin was already there. 

His blue eyes swim with tears that rush down his cheeks. He’s so beautiful when he cries. Hauntingly so, and despite the fact Cory is towering over him, fresh from yelling at him… Someone Cory is the one who feels unbearably small. He had done this. He had hurt him. It’s what he wanted wasn’t it? Robin had hurt him first after all. After everything. Wasn’t this what he deserved? Wasn’t this karma? 

“I’m sorry.” 

No, that isn’t fair. He can’t apologize. All of Cory’s anger has skittered off in shame to hide back away because whatever may have happened, seeing Robin like this hurts too much. So much. But Robin means it. He gets it. This was selfish-- all he’s been with Cory is selfish for a long time now. He has taken everything the taller man offered to him and he never gave back what he deserved. He never thought of what Cory deserved, which now as the thought settles over him, he knows coming here was a mistake. The most selfish thing yet. It was one thing to take Cory’s heart when there was no one else he wanted to give it to, to only give him half of Robin and to make him share him-- to keep him a secret. That was awful. But it didn’t compare to the fact of what he came here today to do. 

Cory had a chance to be with someone. To be happy. To be loved as wholly in return as he was capable of loving someone. To be seen with them, to be adored by them. He deserved that. Everyone did. Robin licked his lips and looks away bitterly. “I should go.” he said softly. And he’s going to as well. He’s going to leave. He turns around and everything and takes proper steps towards the door, to leave and let this be it. To allow Cory what he deserves once and for all and to put an end to whatever they have shared.

He intends to. 

But then… 

Then Cory grabs his hand. And everything seems to fade as he spins him around and draws him into a kiss that is so much more than a kiss. It’s comfort and passion. Lust and affection. It’s everything they’ve always shared and somehow also feels like something new entirely. Robin rakes his fingers through Cory’s hair and pulls him in close, as Cory just crushes his arms around Robin’s waist. He holds him tight as if he fears letting him go. As if he knows those steps away from him are just waiting-- lurking, and imminent for whenever he allows Robin the space to take them. 

By the time they break apart, both men are breathless. 

“This was a mistake.” 

Robin whispers it very quietly but Cory just squeezes his arms around him tighter. 

“No. This is never a mistake. We aren’t a mistake.” he said quietly. “You regret mistakes. You wish they never happened… I am so grateful for you…” Cory lets his nose brush against Robin’s cheek as he ducks his head down. “For us. I love you so much.” The admission didn’t need to be said. They both knew it. 

“I love you too.” Tears are still in his eyes, but they’re a fresh sort of tear. A different kind of tear. The kind that’s bitter and overwhelmed instead of just hurt or ashamed. “I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel--” 

“You didn’t.” Cory stops him and kisses his lips again. “I just… Wish things were different. I wish we could leave and never look back.. And just be together. Without him or...him… or anyone. Just us. I wish I had met you first. I think if I had…” 

“You’d be marrying me-- or already be married to me. And this would be a wedding of a friend of ours that we attend together, make jokes about married life, dance together at the reception…” Robin imagined wistfully with a sad sort of smile. “We’d have been really happy together.” 

“We still could be.” It’s a weak attempt. They’ve had this talk so many times before. The reasons it doesn’t work. 

“What about--” Robin frowns a little, glancing towards the door and indicating the man who is fully expecting to marry Cory today. But the answer isn’t a no, which has the taller man interrupting almost immediately. 

“I don’t love him. You said it yourself… You say the word, and we’ll leave, Robin. We’ll have that happy life. We CAN have that happy life. We can be married and dance and joke and be together… You’re the only one keeping that from happening.” 

They both know it’s true. Robin is married. He has a husband. He has the life that is preventing them from just doing it. Just running away and being together. This is all for Robin to fix or leave, the decision really is his, and Cory is just holding him close and pleading with his eyes for the first time, and maybe even the only time, to be the one Robin chooses. 

“Dinner.” He says at last after what feels like an eternity. 

“Dinner?” Cory frowns, furrowing his distinctive eyebrows together. 

“You have a lot to sort out. So do I. One week from today, I’m wondering if you and I could… Go to dinner.” He smiled a little and Cory can’t help but smile back. He’s so tooth achingly sweet when he looks at him like that. It might be nauseating if it wasn’t so endearing. 

“Like…” Cory hesitates. 

“A date. I’m asking you on a date. No more sneaking around. I’ll sort things out with my situation, with him, and I’m asking if in a week, you want to go on a date.” 

Cory grinned wide suddenly, feeling like this must be some dream or something. He’s wanted this too long to really be getting it now surely. This is just a fantasy and any second now, he’ll wake up and be right back where he was before. It’s too blissful. But, of course, Cory being Cory, offers the only response he really can in this moment of incredulity, 

“I’m not sure… I might be busy that night.” His smirk is as mischievous as ever and instead of even scolding him for being so teasing, Robin just laughs and kisses him deeply and sweetly. 

This is the start of their next chapter. 

And it might as well start with laughter and kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please no one give me hate for this. I am aware a lot of people hate the pairing. Trust me. I got the memo. I'm just out here to dick around. Don't like it, don't read it, right? XD


End file.
